Decanters are well known, particularly in the water and wastewater treatment industry. In wastewater treatment, for example, decanters are often used to remove the clarified liquid above the settled solids in a sequencing batch reactor treatment process. In general, there are fixed and floating type decanters. Examples of floating decanters are described and referenced in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,695,376 and 5,104,528. Some such decanters require mechanical, electromechanical or pneumatic actuators to start and/or stop the decanting operation. Other floating decanters, such as those taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,644 require, among other things, the priming or filling of the decanter line assembly to initiate the decanting operation. A representative example of known fixed decanters are described and referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,602.